Talk:CPL.nm leadership election, 2015
Maybe the election should be open to the public? Anyone may vote if they sign a pledge committing themselves to socialist principles and pay a small symbolic fee ($5 or similar). --Semyon 17:58, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I mean of course hypotheically anyone could just then sign the pledge regardless of what it says. I mean I'm open to other parties or organizations joining the election and having a say. Miroslav Znalic 18:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) That's true. I doubt it would be a major issue though. It's good that MLPE and other groups have a say. --Semyon 18:27, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I'd be open to the RI joining in maybe others. Also how do you make a gallery under this new format? It sucks. Miroslav Znalic 18:47, May 30, 2015 (UTC) When it comes to wikis, I have extremely conservative views. :P With monobook, everything is always done the same way and there are never any new formats. --Semyon 18:55, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I know but you can't see if anyone is on chat in monobook :( I use monobook with actual wikipedia. Miroslav Znalic 18:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) You can type ?useskin=wikia after the URL to temporarily view it in the modern skin though. I use that feature quite regularly. You could also just join chat, but it's a bit awkward if there's someone you're trying to avoid. :P --Semyon 19:06, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Important If you run a newspaper or as a leftist politician want to endorse a candidate in either of the elections please list it below. Newspaper endorsements will be taken into consideration and possibly alter the course of the election! Also, if you have a CPL.nm member you want to see run in either election please list it and I'll add it to the declarded list of candidates. Miroslav Znalic 19:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Given the fragile state of Lovian politics at present, the CPL.nm needs a moderate leader that can fight for progressive change, and work constructively with others from across the political spectrum. I believe that electing a far-left leader would only throw Congress into further disunity. That's why I'm endorsing Patrick Auerbach-- Katie Conroy 13:47, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Reactionary scum! -- Caroline Tywomeski 13:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Freedom Press endorses Victoria Chan for leader of CPL.nm. Other candidates like Znalic and Tywomeski we feel are too radical and controversial, and likely to scare away the party's voting base; while Auerbach is too moderate to be the leader of the Communist Party of Lovia. Victoria Chan seems like the best choice to unite the more and less radical elements of CPL.nm and lead it towards regaining popularity. For deputy leader, we endorse Jon Johnson, based on his good performance as party leader. -- Freedom Press 03:04, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Auerbach To clarify, he's for roleplay. :o I don't actually want to merge with UL. --Semyon 11:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :You're a player though :o --OuWTB 12:00, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Why do you have to be so takaviki. :'( --Semyon 12:02, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Why you have to be so nerdy, sexy, and cute though :'( --OuWTB 12:04, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Will we have logos and pages for these people :P Miroslav Znalic 12:08, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'll try and make some. :o @Oos: --Semyon 12:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks Semy ;) Miroslav Znalic 12:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Graph Is this takaviki? --Semyon 16:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Its non-takaviki! Add it! Miroslav Znalic 16:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) OK, I will. :o --Semyon 16:48, May 31, 2015 (UTC) So who is actually going to win this? I propose either Znalic or Chan. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:11, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you should wait until the 1st of July. :o --Semyon 21:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) How will we decide it on 1st of July? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:45, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I mean I was just going to write together on the day idk but we can discuss it on chat sometime. Miroslav Znalic 21:56, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I propose the three of us together decide the winner in a few weeks' time. But let's allow the situation to develop in-character in the meantime. --Semyon 22:34, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Tywomenski and Munson disrupted On the 5th of June (tomorrow), the Anti-Communist League will show up to both the Tywomenski speech in Hurbanova and the Munson rally in Portland and disrupt them with slogans, flag waving and their own speeches. Further they will proceed to place posters with anti-communist slogans around both Hurbanova and Portland. KunarianTALK 20:13, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I modified it to make it more integrated. KunarianTALK 20:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Looks good! Miroslav Znalic 20:44, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Also despite the stark ideological difference, this is good involvement and I thank you. It adds spice to the already hot campaign! Miroslav Znalic 20:46, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I thought it might! Besides it's not like the ACL are going to decide the outcome just be around when the outcome is decided. KunarianTALK 20:50, June 4, 2015 (UTC) How are you guys going to decide the outcome? An OOC vote amongst CPL.nm members? Frijoles333 TALK 20:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Still haven't decided xD Miroslav Znalic 20:55, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Tywomeski's not very efficient though "Tywomenski targeted Hamlets in Oceana in the south trying to gain support from the union workers there." Check the economy sections, the hamlets are almost 100% focust on agriculture. Tough look getting much support from union workers there :P --OuWTB 16:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe they got collective farms :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe not :P --OuWTB 16:51, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe that's why shes in last place :p Miroslav Znalic 12:58, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::: :P --OuWTB 13:56, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Are you guys going to edit-war on these two pages? :o 77topaz (talk) 03:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :I think I'm not going to revert again until we get to an agreement. I would like to have a 60 page edit war with Oos over whether the elections should say F2015 or 2014, but he's an admin and that'd be really takaviki. :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) @Horton: fuck you. "Gonna have to go with Marcus here, as he's basically the leader," - Excuse me? We just elected an IC chairwoman here, and OOC CPL has no leader, because we are against that bourgeois concept. :o "most senior" - Excuse me? I was the first to make activity relating to CPL this year. If you say Marcus's former memberships count, then you could also say that Yuri could come back and dictate everything. "and pretty much did all the organization" - True, but just because you put work in doesn't mean you get to dictate what's true. Lastly, you are worryingly using OOC falsehoods to impact IC truths. Fuck you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:02, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Please could everyone please take one of these Kameron Industries CHILL PILLS ™. The most important thing is that the members of CPL come together and discuss and give the finalisation. No edit wars needed, especially due to the fact that political party members should really be able to co-operate. But this issue needs to be finalised because other pages need to be able to use the information from this page to create more content. KunarianTALK 22:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : Whatever you can go with whatever winners you want, I'm taking a break anyway. Miroslav Znalic 02:43, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Ok, thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:58, July 11, 2015 (UTC)